Los Poderosos Smoshin POWER RANGERS
by ElSmosh-Fan
Summary: Go,go,go!,Power Rangers! Callate!


Hey!,cuando tiempo ha pasado,no?  
Bno,x la rayos q dure mucho sin escribir,fue q tuve un problema con mi bno….ya lo arregle  
Asi q,estoy devuelta :3  
En este FF esta invitado Jake Hernandez….mi hermano mayor :3….nah,olaja

…

-Listo Jake-le dije mientras saliamos dde un apartamento

-Si viejo,estoy muy entusiasmado-dijo Jake estirando sus mano-Ey,¡ viejo,y el taxi?

-Diay,pues….creo que ya llega-dije viendo la hacera

-Oh!,mira,hay esta-dijo Jake señalandolo

-Oh si,entonces vamos-dije mientras agarraba el mango de la maleta

Nos montamos al taxi,le dijimos adonde ibamos,y nos llevo

En el aeropuerto (See :3)

-Nuestro vuelo sale a las….?-le dije a Jake mientras vajaba del taxi

-A las 10:50 a.m-dijo Jake mientras le pagaba aal taxista

-Viejo….es en 5 minutos!-dije mientras miraba mi reloj

-Que?!-dijo Jake todo asustado

-Si,son las 10:45 a.m!-dije mientras rascaba mi cuello

-Vamos!-dijo Jake entrando rapidamente al aeropuerto

Los 2 entramos rapidamente,le entregamos los boletos una muchacha (xP) ,y entamos al avion

5 horas después

-Jake,ya llegamos-dije mientras lo despertaba

-Ah?-me dijo Jake medio dormido

-Ya llegamos-le dije mientras me paraba

-Oh,ya llegamos-dijo mientras se estiraba 

Vajamos del avion y alquilamos una casa

-Viejo?-me dijo Jake mientras ponia su maleta en su cuarto

-Que?-le dije mientras me tiraba al sillon

-Que tal si pedimos esto?-me dijo Jake mientras me enseñaba un libreto

-Sii-le dije mientas sonreia

2 semanas después

Estaba un cartero vajando de su auto y se dirijia a nuestra casa,toco la puerta 7 veces seguidas,y yo fui a abrir seguido de Jake

-Feliz Haloween!-nos dijo el cartero mientras nos entregaba 2 paquetes (se q no es Haloween,pero bno….)

-Eli?-dijo Jake 

-Jake,Edan?-dijo Eli mientras nos miraba fijamente

-Viejo,que haces en Los Angeles? (:3)-le dije mientras le abria mas la puerta

-Bueno,pues….quise venir,y tenia que conseguir dinero,y encontre este trabajo de Cartero-Ehm….bueno,aquí tienen sus paquetes-Jake y yo los cojimos rapidamente,muy emocionados

-Ok,a la cuenta de 3,los abrimos al mismo tiempo-dijo Jake mientras se daba la vuenta-1,2,3!-los 2 comenzamos a despedasar las cajas

-RED RANGER!-dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Oye,amigo,no se vale el rojo es mi favorito-dijo Jake mirandome fijamentente 

-Es el Ranger favorito de todos-dije mientas ponia el traje en mi hombro

-Ey,amisgos,puedo ser el Ranger Rosa-dijo Eli mientras levantaba la mano

-No!-le dijimos al mismo tiempo,y le cerramos la puerta

4 minutos después

-Dulce o truco?-le dijimos a un señor

-Significa que nos de dulces-dijo Jake mientras sonreia

-Tengo algo para ustedes-dijo el señor sacando una bolsa de ********-Vallan y cojanse entre ustedes!-dijo el señor mientras cerraba la puerta

7 minutos después

-Ese tipo era un idiota-dije mientras sacaba un ******

-Lo se,ademas creyo que los ******** eran dulces-dijo Jake mientras caminada-Que clase de idiota cree que los ******** son dulces,ah?-me dijo Jake mientras me vio escupir un ******

-Si-dije mientas pasaba mi mano en mi boca

-Detente!,vamos son mis dulces-dijo un niño

-Mis dulces!-dijo un tipo gordo,el niño solo salio llorando

-Ey,alejate de ese niño-dijo Jake señalando al tipo gordo

-Pudranse imbesiles!-nos dijo el tipo

-Alguien tiene que enseñarle a ese tipo-dije mientras cerraba mi puño

-Asi es!-dijo Jake cerrando sus 2 puños

-MORFOSIS,AMIGO!-gritamos los 2

-Tiranosaurio!-dije yo

-Tiranosaurio!,ehm….2-dijo Jake 

Al rato nos convertimos en el Red Ranger

-Ju,ja,ji-dijimos mientras comenzamos a movernos

-Preparate para un pastel de nudillos!-le dijo Jake

-AHHHH!-gritamos mientras corriamos hacia tipo solo nego con la cabeza

En ese momento le pegamos en su pansa,pero….

-AY!-gritamos Jake y yo mientras caiamos al suelo

-Que bueno que siempre traigo mi armadura medieval!-dijo el tipo mientras golpeaba su pansa-Perras….!

-Ey,no tan rapido!-dijo Eli-MORFOSIS!-grito Eli-Terodaptilo! (no se como se escribe xD)-dijo Eli mientras se trasformaba en el Ranger Rosa-Nadie polesta a mis amigos y se sale con la suya!-dijo Eli mientras cerraba su puño

-Viste lo que le paso a tus amiguitas?-dijo el tipo mientras nos señalaba-Yo soy invensicle!

-Ah si?,y que tal con balas?-dijo Eli sacando un arma

El tipo solo se asusto,y Eli le dio 2 balasos en lado izquierdo de su pecho y salio corriendo

-Amigo,acaso esta muerto-dije mientras me quitaba la mascara

Jake se quito su mascara y fue a revisarle el pulso de su cuello 

-Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer ahora-dijo Jake mirandome

2 meses después

-Jake?,Jake?-dijo la mamá de Jake mientras se diria a su cuarto,vio un bulto aleatorio debajo de las cobijas,y creyo que era Jake-AHHHH!-grito la mamá al ver al tipo muerto

TIPO  
MUERO  
ASUSTANDO  
A  
LA  
MAMÁ  
DE  
JAKE

….  
:3 


End file.
